Thawing
by DetectiveShakespeare
Summary: Elsa and Anna build a snowman and their relationship after missing out on so much of their childhood. Their bonds are tested over one major, problematic issue: Olaf.
1. Do You Want To Build a Snowman?

The night was young as snowflakes drifted slowly down to where two women walked together, discussing the days that they missed when growing up. Elsa wore her hair in a single plait, relaxing after a day discussing international policy. Anna wore her hair in two plaits; they bounced along with her uncoordinated movements. Queen and Princess were very much opposites, but they successfully rekindled the bond they had shared when they were children. Anna was the first to notice the snow building up around them, pointing excitedly upwards, to the descending flakes.

"Is this anything to do with you?" Anna said, her expression lit up at the snow as she saw it fall into Elsa's hair and stay, not melting but staying, adding to Elsa's glowing beauty.

Elsa laughed, covering her mouth with her hand out of habit. "No, not every flake is my fault."

"Oh, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything bad, I was just wondering." Anna looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Anna." Elsa said, putting a hand on Anna's arm. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna grinned, jumping up and down clapping. Then she stopped and put on a mockingly superior voice.

"Yet a _Queen _should focus her attention to her duties, she should not pla-" Anna was cut off by a snowball that was thrown directly at her face. "Oh it is_ on_!"

They battled for a while, Anna slipping over a few times in the process, the snow grew higher and higher as they played like children in the courtyard garden. A few of the household staff smiled at the scene, the two sisters were a breath of joy to Arendelle and its people. Eventually the sisters were exhausted and lay in the snow, breathing heavily after the exercise. "We never did build that snowman." Said Anna in between breaths. "There's still time!" Elsa gracefully stood and brushed the snow off her dress, she offered her hand out to Anna to help her up. Anna took up the offer and shakily got up, stumbling into Elsa a little bit. They hugged and then quickly started constructing their snowman.

The snowman was spectacular, taller than the ones they built as kids, they sat down and looked on at their handiwork, Elsa smiled at Anna as they hugged, pleased that they were as close as they were when they were kids.

Olaf joined the two later, just as Elsa and Anna got up to leave. "Oh, Olaf." Said Elsa. "You should have joined us earlier."

"Oooo! You built a snowman, we should build another one!" He said excitedly, clapping his little stick hands together. "I'm sorry, Olaf. I have to be off to bed, I have to look at some paperwork in the morning." Elsa smiled and went back into the castle. "What about you Anna! Why don't we build a snowman?" "Olaf, I need to be in bed as well, Kristoff should be back from work by now." Anna happily pranced back to the castle, tracking snow all the way through the halls. Olaf looked at the snowman the two sisters had built. It was much bigger than him, well proportioned and built by both Anna and Elsa, out of joy. Olaf looked sad, but then realised that he had one more thing. He was alive, and so he happily returned to the castle to try and find Sven.

The next morning Elsa was awake earlier than usual, she had sat down at her desk in her room to sign various documents, she worked hard and efficiently, allowing for some work to be distributed amongst some of her closest advisors. It was boring work, but necessary. She considered getting changed into formal attire and going down for breakfast, but decided against it, opting for a more casual morning. She waited for her staff to knock, ready to request breakfast to be sent to her room, but she heard the door creaking behind her. She turned to see who would dare enter her room without permission, even Anna knocked most of the time, or she entered in an over excited fashion before quickly apologising. Whoever entered now was unwanted and overly rude. "Elsa?" the voice said.

"Uh, Olaf?" Elsa said, her voice full of annoyance. "What are you doing in my room, and this early?"

"Well," The Snowman shuffled his way fully into the room and sat by Elsa's chair. "I normally come into your room at this time, but you're normally asleep." His voice was full of innocence. Elsa's eyes widened, she placed her steel-nibbed pen down on the table.

"You do what? Olaf, you do realise that I am Queen?" Elsa rarely used her status to get one up on someone, but Olaf's habits were honestly off putting. "Don't do this again."

"But-"

"No. Olaf, leave."

The Snowman sadly made his way out of the room, leaving behind a horrified Elsa. Elsa shuddered and returned to her paperwork, yet she found that she was too distracted to focus. Eventually she made the decision to dress into suitable clothes and take breakfast with Anna and Kristoff.

Anna noticed that Elsa was distracted at breakfast, though Elsa smiled and nodded along with the conversation; she was rather distant in her eyes. Anna tried to decide if this was just Elsa's normal expression, eventually she politely asked if Kristoff would mind leaving the two of them alone.

"Where did Kristoff go?" asked Elsa, suddenly snapped back to reality.

"I sent him away so we could chat." Anna sat down in the chair next to Elsa. "You look troubled."  
>Elsa smiled, "Do I? I'm sorry."<br>There was a pause, Anna smiled at the fact Elsa was smiling, then remembered to press Elsa futher.  
>"There is something wrong!" Anna announced, standing up out of her chair and pointing at Elsa. "And you WILL tell me!"<p>

Elsa laughed quietly, then looked sad.  
>"It's Olaf. There's something… off with him. He said he's been coming into my room at night. I," she paused and sighed. "I believe our fun with animated snowmen must come to an end."<p>

Anna's eyes widened, Olaf was a bit strange. He had no concept of personal space, he was a snowman, but would melting him be considered murder. How much value can the life of animated snow hold, would he have to have a serious trial for treason or could he just melt away undetected?

"We had fun building normal snowmen, I guess." Said Anna, remembering the snowman they built. "And IF I ever have children, there will be no one to pay attention to Olaf."

Elsa stood up, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
>"Olaf must die."<br>She left the room swiftly, letting the door close softly behind as Anna watched her leave. From the window a snowman watched the conversation, he realised that he would soon have to fight for his right to life.


	2. Conceal, Don't Feel

**A/N Thanks for the reviews? It is always helpful. I also believe that Elsa is a tad different from the film because I'm exploring a darker side, I maybe should have developed her mental process a bit more but I have very little time. Thank you all the same! This is going to be a chapter full of dilemmas.**

Anna was sitting in her room, conflicted, she had liked Olaf for a while, but after a year or so he had grown to be repetitive and irritating. Often he ran in on important meetings, when foreign visitors came around he was obnoxious and loud.

Once Lady Emiline and Lord Harold were visiting with intention to trade, they had all sat down to a formal dinner and had begun to start discussing arrangements when Olaf burst in and started singing, jumping around everyone and running around under the table. Elsa had apologised, yet was humiliated and Lady Emiline and Lord Harold had left early the next day with their intention to trade left behind.

Maybe Olaf had out done his use; maybe it was time to get rid of him. While Anna contemplated the fate of her snowy companion, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Anna said, sitting up from her chair and smoothing out her dress. She secretly hoped that the visitor was not Olaf.

The door opened smoothly and in came Elsa. She had her hair up and wore a simple blue dress and matching cape. Anna smiled with relief.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Elsa said, quietly closing the door behind her. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Olaf."

Anna resisted groaning, she did not want this conversation right now. But she kept a neutral face and nodded.  
>"What do you wish to say about Olaf?"<p>

Elsa paused for a bit, as if gathering her words before starting the conversation.  
>"He was a novelty, a funny little snowman that represented our bond. Yet I did not mean to make him, he's an accident. But is killing him murder? Does he need a trial, I mean we have no real evidence against him." Elsa put her head in her hands, visibly tired. "I need to get on with ruling Arendelle, not debating over the life of a snowman."<p>

Elsa never got worked up externally, but internally Anna could tell Elsa was having ethical dilemmas. Does life count if it is an animated snowman?

Anna went up to Elsa, took Elsa's hands carefully in her own and looked Elsa dead in the eye.  
>"You're queen. You could exile him?" Anna pulled Elsa into a hug "But, Olaf is part of the supernatural world, maybe we should consult the trolls?"<p>

Elsa shook her head and hugged Anna tighter.  
>"No, Anna, this is a decision I have to make alone."<p>

* * *

><p>Olaf was in Elsa's cloakroom, pulling at all her different cloaks, looking at each fabric and each design. He wished he had clothes, he wish that he could design an outfit. He breathed deeply, inhaling Elsa's scent. Then he felt sad, he knew that Elsa would never love him like she used to.<p>

Then he heard Anna outside the door, with Kristoff.

"Look, just melt the damn snowman he's not really alive." Kristoff's voice drifted through.

"Well yeah, but, Elsa's a bit torn. I mean maybe she thinks we need to keep him because he was the first snowman that brought us together after all those years!" Olaf waddled over to the door and peeped out of the keyhole.

"Well, just build another snowman together. I don't know, get a bloody dog to share?" Kristoff threw his arms up into the air. "I could melt him if you want, pretend it was an accident?"

"Urgh I don't know, urgh. Maybe I'll just kill the damn snowman?" Something seemed to switch in Anna's brain. "Yeah that damn snowman he's so annoying. I'll just kill him."

Olaf's eyes widened.

"Why are we in Elsa's room anyway?"  
>"Oh I needed to close lock her cloak room, she asked me to do it."<br>"Why couldn't' she do it?"  
>"She's talking to someone about some falcons being introduced to the castle."<p>

Anna pushed the key through the keyhole and through Olaf's left eye. He let out a scream, and so did Anna.

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE?" Kristoff shouted.  
>"I think, I think it's Olaf?" Anna said, quickly opening the door. There she saw Olaf bent over, covering his eye.<p>

"I can't see! I can't see!" Olaf was screaming.

Anna was frozen in shock, realising Olaf heard the whole conversation.

"I will get revenge." Olaf said, pointing viciously towards Anna. "It will rain tonight, over the household of Arendelle. Let it come down."


	3. Frozen… I mean the horror movie

**A/N The characters seem out of character because I am exploring darker themes, but because Disney is all about joy their characters never really show a dark side. So it's like the Frozen characters but rated 15+.**

Olaf had escaped to the woods, running quickly through the bark and mud until he ran out of breath. He rested up against a tree, the pain in his eye was excruciating. Luckily he had managed to scavenge some fabric before he escaped the castle, with this fabric he crafted an amateur eye-patch. He placed the eye-patch over his left eye, and he waddled over to the nearby stream to look at his reflection.

What he saw staring back at him was villainy, it was a new Olaf. He started to fashion stakes out of logs, he started making wooden swords, and he made weapons out of anything and anyone, using innocent rabbit skin as a handle. Nothing was good enough though, he knew he would never be able to kill Anna or Elsa with these twigs. So he set out on a very important journey to get a gun, to be specific a Kammerlader gun.

He went out with his makeshift weapons to a beaten track, waiting for a carriage to roll on by. He waited.  
>And waited.<br>And waited.  
>By the time a carriage went by he was asleep and had missed his chance, so he had to wait for another carriage.<p>

Eventually he jumped up as her heard the rattling noise of an approaching carriage. He readied himself, the horses speeding towards him, then he threw his makeshift spear, disorientating the driver as the carriage crashed into a nearby tree.  
>The old woman inside was screaming, asking what the hell happened.<p>

"Uh, ma'am. A Snowman has attacked us."  
>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON, DID YOU TAKE DRUGS BEFORE DRIVING ME AROUND?" The woman was screaming, but she stopped when Olaf opened her carriage door and glared at her.<br>"Get me a Kammerlader." Growled Olaf.

* * *

><p>The old woman dropped Olaf off; she wished she had brought some matches because she totally would have melted him.<br>Olaf stared at the sign.  
>"Wandering Oaken's Arms Dealership." He said as the old woman's carriage speeded away. "This better not be a jumper-arms supplier."<p>

He toddled up towards the door, the door creaked as he pushed it open.

"Yoo hoo, Wandering Oaken's Arms Dealership. We supply the arms, you supply the body."

"THIS IS A JUMPER SHOP." Screamed Olaf. "I WANTED A DAMN GUN."

"You would insult my shop stock?" Oaken said, rising from his seat with a Kammerlader gun.

"I'm more annoyed at the old woman who brought me here, but just give me that gun and I'll be fine."

"Never. This is my family gun." The man shot at Olaf, but the bullets just went straight through the snowman. "How can this be?"

"I'm snow." Olaf said, jumping at Oaken.

* * *

><p>Olaf was making his way slowly back to the castle with his new Kammerlader gun, he had arrived back at the castle just in time for the Equal Love Day Ball. He decided to wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting in the throne at the dais, partaking in some of the feast. Anna sat next to Elsa, they were talking rapidly in hushed voices.<p>

"So you did what?" Elsa said, a little bit shocked and confused.

"I may have accidently poked out Olaf's eye."

"Does he know that we planned to kill him?" Elsa said, rubbing her hands together worriedly.

"I think so, he did vaguely quote a little bit of Shakespeare at me," Anna shrugged. "It doesn't matter though, how much damage can one little snowman do, it's not like he's Marshmellow."

Elsa nodded, a little bit relieved. They hadn't seen Olaf in quite a while, hopefully he had accidently drowned and melted in the forest. She had come to terms with the fact that Olaf was alive, but he was a sacrifice she needed to make. She needed to kill Olaf to move on from the past. She went back to her meal trying to forget about Olaf, knowing she never would forget until she had talked through with Olaf and he had been arrested for high treason or some other charge her Justicar could make up.

The feast continued on into the night, Lord and Ladies from all aspects of the world together to enjoy Equal Love Day. Then the door started to open, at first they couldn't see who was opening it. But then they saw him, a small little snowman with a rabbit-fur cape, a terribly made eyepatch and a Kammerlader gun. Then the snowman announced.

"I've come for the Queen."


	4. Okay Bye

**AN: Yo, sorry I took agesssss to write this I was in London for a while and then when I returned I had a real problem with writers block which is why this chapter is so short, it has been a very difficult chapter to write, my genius is waning. **

**I am very happy for:**

**Best Actor in a Leading Role**

**Matthew McConaughey (Dallas Buyers Club)**

**Best Actress in a Leading Role**

**Cate Blanchett (Blue Jasmine)**

**Best Actor in a Supporting Role**

**Jared Leto (Dallas Buyers Club)**

**Best Actress in a Supporting Role**

**Lupita Nyong'o (12 Years a Slave)**

**Best Animated Feature**

**Frozen (Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, Peter Del Vecho)**

**Best Cinematography**

**Gravity (Emmanuel Lubezki)**

**Best Costume Design**

**The Great Gatsby (Catherine Martin)**

**Best Directing**

**Gravity (Alfonso Cuarón)**

**Best Documentary Feature**

**20 Feet from Stardom (Morgan Neville, Gil Friesen, Caitrin Rogers)**

**Best Documentary Short**

**The Lady in Number 6: Music Saved My Life (Malcolm Clarke, Nicholas Reed)**

**Best Film Editing**

**Gravity (Alfonso Cuarón, Mark Sanger)**

**Best Foreign Language Film**

**The Great Beauty (Italy)**

**Best Makeup and Hairstyling**

**Dallas Buyers Club (Adruitha Lee, Robin Mathews)**

**Best Original Score**

**Gravity (Steven Price)**

**Best Original Song**

**Let It Go - Frozen**

**Best Production Design**

**The Great Gatsby (Catherine Martin, Beverley Dunn)**

**Best Animated Short Film**

**Mr. Hublot (Laurent Witz, Alexandre Espigares)**

**Best Live Action Short Film**

**Helium (Anders Walter, Kim Magnusson)**

**Best Sound Editing**

**Gravity (Glenn Freemantle)**

**Best Sound Mixing**

**Gravity (Skip Lievsay, Niv Adiri, Christopher Benstead, Chris Munro)**

**Best Visual Effects**

**Gravity (Tim Webber, Chris Lawrence, Dave Shirk, Neil Corbould)**

**Best Adapted Screenplay**

**12 Years a Slave (John Ridley)**

**Best Original Screenplay**

**Her (Spike Jonze)**

**So particually Jared Leto and everything frozen has won! :DDDDD**

Chapter 4

Elsa stood up slowly, her eyes widened as she saw Olaf pointing a gun towards her.

"Olaf don't do this, don't kill Elsa. We planned to talk this through," Anna stood up, standing in front of Elsa.

"You know you BOTH planned to kill me. To be rid of me like I was some cheap toy." Olaf's tears stung his flesh.

"We could have decided to send you away," Elsa shrugged. "Look, let's talk about this outside."

Olaf took a hostage from the table, a young man with ochre skin and a small ponytail. "Your name, son?" Olaf growled to the hostage.

"I'm not your son. I'm Lord Fehero."

"That's a stupid name."

"Look can we just go outside." Elsa said, annoyed. She blasted her way out a window, the stained glass shattering over the guests, Elsa left, taking Anna with her.

Olaf dragged Fehero outside to meet Elsa and Anna.

"Why did you bring that dude?" Said Anna, pointing to the whole hostage.

"Leverage?" Said Olaf, poking the gun in Fehero's back.

"I don't care that much for him," Said Elsa, shrugging. "Like you should have taken someone elsa hostage. Like I don't know. Hans."

Olaf then shot the man through the chest, then he looked shocked.

"I didn't mean to do that. Oh, bother. I never knew you guys died from this shit. I mean I tried shooting myself and I was fine."

Elsa and Anna looked wide-eyed at the dead man, his blood soaking into the snow around him.

"Well. I guess I should try this out on. Goodbye Anna." Olaf pointed the gun at Anna. Took aim and held his twiggy finger on the trigger.

"WAIT." Elsa screamed. "If you want to kill Anna, you have to kill me."

"Fine. Die, Elsa." Olaf said, pulling the trigger. The bullet shot straight through Elsa's heart. She crumpled to the floor in front of Anna. Everything seemed to happen so slow like in slow motion. Anna lifted Elsa's body, trying to suppress the blood flowing from Elsa's chest.

"Anna." Elsa's voice was fragile, like ice. "I need to say one thing."  
>She clicked her fingers.<br>"Stay cool."

Her body cooled immediately as she died in Anna's arms.

Anna looked directly at the camera.

"What the fuck."


	5. Maths at University

**A/N Ok so like Olaf hasn't melted after Elsa died because I believe that Elsa's death wouldn't cause everything to thaw. Quite the opposite really.  
>If you think about the film, Hans wanted to kill Elsa to bring back summer. In the end summer was brought back via the emotionfeeling of love. Hans killing Elsa would not be an act of love (I hope not) but it would be an act of hate, therefore it would not return summer. So Olaf killing Elsa (ha) would be an act of hate and lucky for Olaf he wouldn't die.  
>I'm glad, I hope, that people are enjoying this story. Spawned from several snapchat stories I composed, some of my greater works apart from the drawings of Benedirck Comebratch. My writing skill has deteriorated over the story, I guess this is the lack of effort on my behalf, the fault is not in our stars. Quote from Shakespeare not that Green dude. <strong>

Chapter 5

Anna cradled the dead body of Elsa in her arms. Olaf was trying to reload his gun, having run out of the all two bullets that he could afford.

"Elsa, please. You just got killed by a fucking snowman, made out of snow. SNOW you create damn snow and you got KILLED by SNOW." Anna was being hysterical now, dropping Elsa's body and throwing snow frantically about.

"Uh, Anna. How do I work this thing without bullets?" Olaf asked, pointing to the gun.

"You DON'T you SACK of SNOW." She threw a few snowballs at Olaf, he dodged the hurling balls of flesh quickly.

"You know what." Anna said, going to one of the walls that luckily had an unlit torch on. "You know what I'm gunna do." She took out some matches and frantically tried to light the torch, fumbling a bit. "I'm just gunna fucking do what we should have done in the fucking first place." She lit the torch. "It's fucking simple." She held the torch up. "I'm gunna kill a snowman."

Anna threw the flaming torch at the small snowman, his little flurry couldn't save him now. His flesh began to melt, the carrot slid from his face as his eyes liquidated. All that was left of the snowman was the carrot, which Anna promptly threw away.

Olaf was no more, the snow was melting everywhere, except around Elsa. The snow stayed around Elsa, the red blood contrasting sharply with the white snow.

Anna breathed heavily, looking at the aftermath of the scene. She promptly picked up Elsa's body and lovingly carried it into the great hall.


	6. He Lives in You

Chapter 5 A/N Well I am running slowly toward the end of this story. This one has been fun, very strange to work with existing characters and to twist them away from canon. And as my dream once said. "You are never going to keep that canon URL because you'll accidently delete it once day." BUT I will persist. I will keep my canon URL, because if I do not, it would be like throwing food amongst loads of children. As someone once said once. 'If eighty children who wanted a hamburger, had one hamburger to share, and no authority to share it, there would be a massacre. This represents the State of Nature.' I'd like to thank everyone who is confused about this fanfiction. Darius, you have been a very loyal friend throughout this. I dedicate this wHOLE chapter to you, I hope you like Hamlet with lions. - Olaf was now dead, melted into the snow and evaporated into the sky. The rain that rained the next day rained like despair for the loss of their great queen, Elsa. Anna remembered carrying her sister's dead body into the great hall, remembering all they hadn't done together. The funeral was anything but fun. It wasn't fun at all, but it was a funeral. They had her buried under a statue of herself, a nice one it was of her when she was singing Let It Go. Anna cried throughout the service, thinking about the fact that a damn bloody snowman killed Elsa. After the service Anna stood outside on the hill. Looking at Elsa's statue. "Come on home, Anna. You're now the Queen." Kristoff said. "I'm not going." Anna said, defiantly. "Yes you are, come on. Please. Or at least in a bit." Kristoff was pleading. Anna looked at Kristoff, then back to the statue of her sister. She saw the crown symbol on the grave above Elsa's name. The crown, it was a pressure. The rain began to fall harder, the background music grew louder, the drums beat faster. And she ran. She ran into the forest. She ran in the rivers, through the mud, into a clearing. The rain soaked her. Then the thunder came. She looked up. Hans walked into the clearing as well, dressed like Rafiki. "Look down there, at your reflection." Hans pointed, hitting Anna with a twig, he pointed towards the puddle that was in the clearing. "You will see Elsa." "That's my reflection you bloody idiot. Maybe I punched you too hard." "Then uh, look at the sky. See it's Elsa." Han's pointed upwards to the sky. The clouds began to form, the grey clouds grew whiter for the hair. "Anna…" Elsa's form said, she was in the clouds. "Elsa?" "Anna, you have forgotten the stories that our father told us about those lions." "Yeah I have that was years ago." "Ok. Well, uh. Well anyway. You have forgotten the way of the hierarchy, you have forgotten the monarchy, you have forgotten your birthright." "Well honestly I expected you to live and pass it onto your children." Shrugged Anna. "Anna, this isn't the time." "I can't go back now." "You can you're succumbed by grief and sad about my death. They'll understand. It's not like you disappeared for your whole childhood and was raised by two lower-class people in the hierarchy." "I'm remembering these lions." Anna said, remembering. Elsa's image started to fade. "Remember… Remember… Uh I don't know what but just, remember." "Elsa wait." But Elsa was gone. Has stood at the side. "Lol made you look." said Hans. 


	7. I am forced into this

A/N Sadly Darius never reviewed the last chapter, maybe he hasn't seen it yet. That is understandable. I miss his helpful reviews. This will be the last chapter, well the previous chapter was the last chapter but this one is like an extra one, alternate ending. You can just skip it (DARIUS CANNOT SKIP THIS ONE OK) Sorry Darius, my friends are holding me at gunpoint to write this. Thanks Zoe, I will get revenge. Sorry Darius. I have no plan for this chapter. It's free writing. I don't own the lion king or frozen, which is a very good thing. ============================ Anna returned to Arendelle, yet the scene she saw there was Lord Darius walking along the walls of Arendelle. He had been made king in the absence of Anna, which seems silly because they should have looked for Anna's cousins etc. ACTUALLY they should have searched for her before quickly deciding on a successor but I'm guessing Arendelle's councillors are useless, I mean they nearly made Hans king even though he had NO basis. Anyway Lord Darius was walking alone, Has suddenly appeared behind and walked up to him and approached him. "I'm ten times the king you will ever be!" Shouted Hans. Anna joined Darius' side. "Elsa? No. You're dead." Said Hans. "Elsa?" Said Darius. "No. It's me. I'm literally ginger and nothing like Elsa how did you confuse us." Said Anna. Hans started to panic. "Anna?" He composed himself "OH, Anna, I'm a little surprised to see you, " "I was gone for like 3 hours. What is WITH the councillors of this country." {On the word "with," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows.} Suddenly Darius started to talk as well, to Hans. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." "Honestly. Uh, my fabulous side burns." Anna nodded. "They ARE fabulous." "Must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Anna?" "What the hell, you nearly killed both me and Elsa, don't pretend you'd actually care." Darius questioned Anna, "Why is he trying to imply that you killed a family member, what is he talking about?" Hans jutted in. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Anna, now's your chance to tell them that you were responsible for Elsa's death." "I wasn't you can't blame me. Olaf literally shot her." Anna said, shrugging. "She was planning to kill Olaf anyway," Darius and Anna started to force Hans closer to the edge of the wall. "You wouldn't kill little old me?" Grinned Hans, looking behind him over the edge. "Yes." Darius nodded. "Oh." Said Hans. Shrugging. "Ok." In the end they stood at the edge for quite a while, then Hans saw an ice-cream parlour. "OOOO look at that." Said Hans, walking towards it, walking straight off the edge to his death. "Wow." Camera zooms out dramatically, the zooms upwards to see Elsa in the clouds winking. 


End file.
